


Keep me from leaving you

by durianmush



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durianmush/pseuds/durianmush
Summary: Love, loss, and grief.
Relationships: Delphine Cormier/Cosima Niehaus
Kudos: 5





	Keep me from leaving you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/gifts).



> I'm shit at writing stories...but I can write songs based on some of the amazing stories on this site. Recorded on my phone, so the quality is meh. Apologies.

Song inspired by the heartwrenching series, [The Deepest Secret Nobody Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/series/599953) by [SonnetCXVI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnetCXVI/pseuds/SonnetCXVI). This will make a bit more sense if you read the story first. You should read it anyway because it is....fantastic.

We thought the hardest part was over.

We thought we had a chance to be free.

But whoever gets to tell our story

Has written in what we could not foresee.

I watch you dance, come dance with me.

Cuz it won’t be long before red speckles across the floor.

But until then, you know there’s no need to pretend

That the ending would be anything but our heart’s content.

Keep me from leaving you, hold me here tonight.

Anchor my soul to yours, remind me that you’re mine.

Even as each breath gets wearier, we still have time.

Keep me from drifting off tonight.

Crawl into me and share the air I breathe.

Let yourself fall apart, marked with each tear you weep.

And when the end comes, when our time is up,

Won’t you sing me to sleep?

Keep me from leaving you, just hold me here tonight.

Anchor my soul to yours, remind me that you’re mind.

And as each breath gets wearier, I’m out of time.

Don’t leave me as I’m drifting off…

Remember the promises to keep.

Life really does go on without me

Life really does go on, you see.

There’s warmth and laughter surrounding you.

But you can’t escape the bitter cold inside.

And if it really gets to hard to carry on,

Come find me when the snow covers everything around.

I’ll keep you from leaving me, I’ll hold you here tonight.

I’ll anchor my soul to yours, remind you that you’re mine.

Even as each breath gets wearier, we’ve got all of time.

I’ll be here when you’re drifting off tonight.


End file.
